Married
by ImaginaryCity
Summary: Who is getting married? Omg! you wouldn't believe it...reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

"I'mmmmmmmmmm Readddddyy! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm Ready." SpongeBob ran out of his pine apple house, joyful as usual, until he saw his parents coming his way.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Oh SpongeBob that's right, we didn't tell you." His mother walked towards him.

Mean while… Squidward held his tentacles to his ears, annoyed by SpongeBob's voice.

"Do he have to say that everyday?" Squidward sighed.

He pulled out his clarinet from underneath his nightstand.

"Ahhh nothing like a little soothing music." He began to play. Every note was off tune and loud as usual.

His neighbor, Patrick, was underneath his rock awaiting for SpongeBob's arrival.

Patrick sat there on his sandy couch watching TV, which was off. He had a long drool coming down his mouth and that duuhhhhh facial expression.

"It's twelve o'clock. SpongeBob should be here." Patrick looked at his watch, which was obviously drawn on him with a crayon.

Twenty minutes later… Patrick continued staring at his watch.

An hour later…Patrick took one last look at his crayon watch and stood up.

"I think I'll go SpongeBob's house." Patrick popped up from underneath his rock and ran straight to his best friend's house.

SpongeBob sat on his chair with a sad look on his face.

Patrick bust the door down and ran inside SpongeBob's pineapple. He noticed that his buddy was rather sad.

"Hey SpongeBob, what's the matter?"

"Oh Patrick, I'm sad."

"I got an idea! Lets get naked!"

"No Patrick, not now."

"Well, why are you sad?"

SpongeBob sighed. "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"SpongeBob, I'm the most complicated guy in the sea."

"Ok. The reason why I didn't call or go to your rock today is because…"


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob let out a sigh. "I'm getting married."

Patrick stood in shock. "Married? You never told me anything about getting married."

"I know Patrick it's because I didn't know either."

"How so?"

"You see, before I was born, my parents chose a girl I would marry and maybe have little sponges with. I wasn't told until today." SpongeBob sniffled. "Now there making me move to live with her and I have to quite my job and work in some place that has, what do you call those things, oh an office."

"Oh. I see." Patrick's face tightened up and looked as if he was beginning to cry.

"Patrick? Are you alright?"

"Oh yea, yea I'm fine, I just can't believe you're leaving me for a girl."

"Patrick! This wasn't my choice. It's something my parents did before I was born."

"But…But…" Patrick couldn't even find the words to say. Tears poured out of his eyes which led to a flood in SpongeBob's pineapple.

SpongeBob pulled a lever which drained all the water away.

"Patrick it'll be okay. I mean I can come visit."

"Yea but it won't be the same. You'll probably be busy with your new wife and such things."

"You're right Patrick, it won't be the same."

They both began to cry loud and obnoxiously until a boat horn coming from outside SpongeBob's pineapple interrupted.

SpongeBob didn't rush to the door because he immediately knew who was outside. They both walked to the door and Patrick gave out an even more surprised look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was SpongeBob's parents, awaiting for him.

SpongeBob grabbed his suitcase and Gary. "Well, I guess this is it Patrick."

"Meow"

Patrick continue to cry obnoxiously and began pounding on the ground. "Nooooo!"

Squidward came outside with his arms folded. "What's with all the ruckus? I was right in the middle of my clarinet recital."

"SpongeBob has to leave because he's getting married!" Patrick cried out.

Squidward eyes widened. "SpongeBob's leaving? You mean my dream has come true? No more SpongeBob?"

"Yes, it's true." SpongeBob replied.

"WooooooWhoooooo!" Squidward jumped up for joy. "Well lets not keep the bride waiting." Squidward pushed SpongeBob into his parents boat.

SpongeBob dad pushed down on the petal but the boat wouldn't move because Patrick was pulling the back of it.

SpongeBob turned around. "Patrick, I don't like the idea any more than you do but you have to let me go, I'm getting married now. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

Patrick eyes watered as he let go of the boat.

"I'll send invitations to the wedding." SpongeBob's dad said as they road off.

Squidward waved happily with a huge grin. "Make sure you stay as far and far away from here." He jumped up for joy once again and ran inside his home.

The next day…

Squidward awoke from his beauty sleep feeling good that SpongeBob's voice wasn't his alarm clock. He yawned and stretch then walked into his bathroom.

His eyes widen in surprise and he jumped. "Patrick! What are you doing in my bathtub?!"

"I'm taking a bubble bath, want to join me?"

"No! I don't! Will you get out of here!"

Patrick stood up and got out of the tub with bubbles covering his personal stuff. Not too long the bubbles popped one by one revealing a little too much of Patrick.

"I did not need to see that." Squidward threw a towel for Patrick to cover up with.

"Thanks buddy."

"I am not your buddy. Now leave!" Squidward dragged Patrick downstairs and threw him out of his house.

Squidward sighed and walked into the kitchen where he surprisingly saw Patrick at his table.

"What! How did you? I thought I kicked you out."

"You look tense. Sit down."

"No I don't want to sit down! I want some peace and quiet!"

Patrick pulled out Squidward's clarinet and begin to play horribly.

"Will you give me that!" Squidward snatched the clarinet away from him and notice that the mouth piece was covered in drool. He wiped it off in disgust.

"Patrick don't you have anything better to do than to bug me all day?"

Patrick thought about it for a second. "Uhh… nope."

Squidward began to get frustrated.

"Oh yea! SpongeBob said he would call me." Patrick remembered.

"Yes! So you better get to your shell phone now so you won't miss his call."

"Ok Squidward. Sorry I can't stay longer." Patrick ran out.

Squidward sighed again. "Finally some peace and relaxation."

He went upstairs to watch TV in his bedroom. It was a clarinet concert finale on. He laid on his bed and began to fantasize himself playing in front of an audience. He then dozed off into a dream that brought him on stage and everyone was cheering Squidward.

"Squidward…Squidward…" He heard them say. "Squidward." Then an annoying laugh interrupted. The fans voices turned into SpongeBob and Patrick which had awoken him.

He rubbed his eyes with his tentacles and found SpongeBob and Patrick standing by his bed.

"What!? What are you two doing here? SpongeBob I thought you were suppose to be getting married." Squidward leaned up.

"Oh about that, my suppose to be future bride said it was against her belief to marry someone that had a snail. So she ran off."

"Isn't it great Squidward?! Now us three can be together forever!" Patrick exclaimed and they both jumped into the bed with Squidward.

"Oh my aching tentacles…"


End file.
